Roger Rabbit
Roger Rabbit es una canción de la banda norteamericana de Post-Hardcore Sleeping With Sirens, perteneciente a su primer EP acústico If You Were a Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack. Letra Original= Is there a right way for how this goes? You've got your friends And you've got your foes They want a piece of something hot Forget your name like they forgot Oh, ain't that something? Some wanna see you crash and burn And criticize your every word I'm trying to keep from going insane Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing Oh, trying to be something.. more Nobody's gonna love you if You can't display a way to capture this Nobody's gonna hold your hand And guide you through No it's up for you to understand Nobody's gonna feel your pain When all is done And it's time for you to walk away So when you have today You should say all that you have to say Say all that you have to say Is there a right way for being strong? Feels like I'm doing things all wrong Still I'm here just holding on Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs. Oh, just trying to show you something.. more Nobody's gonna love you if You can't display a way to capture this Nobody's gonna hold your hand And guide you through It's up for you to understand Nobody's gonna feel your pain When all is done And it's time for you to walk away When you have today You should say all that you have to say Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing Look to yourself and you might find something It's time that we sorted out All of the things we complain about So listen close to the sound of your soul Take back a life we led once before If it ain't you then who?... If it ain't you then who's gonna love you? Nobody's gonna love you if You can't display a way to capture this Nobody's gonna hold your hand (hold your hand) And guide you through It's up for you to understand Nobody's gonna feel your pain (your pain) When all is done And it's time for you to walk away When you have today You should say all that you have to say So when you have today Say all that you have to say |-| Español= Existe una forma correcta de cómo va esto? Tienes a tus amigos y tienes a tus enemigos Ellos quieren un pedazo de algo caliente olvida tu nombre como ellos lo olvidaron Ohh, no es eso algo? Algunos quieren verte estrellar y arder, Te critican cada palabra Estoy tratando de no volverme loco ¿No es el camino de esta maldita cosa? Ohh, intentando ser algo..más Nadie va a amarte, si No puedes mostrar una manera de capturar esto Nadie va a sostener tu mano Y guiarte a través No, esto es para que tu lo entiendas Nadie va a sentir tu dolor Cuando todo esta hecho Y es el momento para ti de que te alejes Así que cuando tienes el hoy Tienes que decir todo lo que tengas que decir Todo lo que tengas que decir ¿Hay una manera correcta para ser fuerte? Se siente como que estoy haciendo las cosas mal Todavía estoy aquí sólo esperando Confiesa mi corazón y perdonar mis errores Ohh, Sólo estoy intentando mostrarte algo..más Nadie va a amarte, si No puedes mostrar una manera de capturar esto Nadie va a sostener tu mano Y guiarte a través No, esto es para que tu lo entiendas Nadie va a sentir tu dolor Cuando todo esta hecho Y es el momento para ti de que te alejes Cuando tienes el hoy Tienes que decir todo lo que tengas que decir No señales a la culpa cuando no puedes encontrar nada Mírate a ti mismo y podrás encontrar algo Es tiempo de que solucionemos Todas las cosas de las que nos quejamos Así que escucha cerca el sonido de tu alma Recuperar una vida que vivimos una vez Si no eres tú entonces quien?... Si no eres tú entonces quien te va a amar? Nadie va a amarte, si No puedes mostrar una manera de capturar esto Nadie va a sostener tu mano (Sostener tu mano) Y guiarte a través No, esto es para que tu lo entiendas Nadie va a sentir tu dolor (Tu dolor) Cuando todo esta hecho Y es el momento para ti de que te alejes Cuando tienes el hoy Tienes que decir todo lo que tengas que decir Así que cuando tienes el hoy Dí todo lo que tengas que decir. Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: thumb|center|500 px| Video Original Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Post-hardcore Categoría:Sleeping With Sirens Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Sencillo